


the shooting stars in your eyes

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, little legume's birthday is today~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: It's Wangho's birthday, you see, and Wangho's birthday was something worth celebrating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there isn't any plot to this and it's kinda of just word vomit i'm sorry

Wangho takes about 30 minutes to wash the cream from the cake out of his hair, whining about it as he does so. Sungu laughs at him from where he’s bent over the sink helping him, 2 pairs of hands running through his hair to get all of the cream out. It’d still been a little oily after the first wash so they’d rinsed it through a second time, Wangho griping throughout the whole thing.

 

“At least your hair was silky smooth,” Sungu teases, helping him dry his hair with a towel. “Now it’s just dry from all your bleaching.”

 

Wangho stares up at him like he’s been mortally offended and Sungu laughs at his expression, leaning down to kiss him. “I like your hair no matter what, so I can’t judge.”

 

Wangho seems to cheer up at that, shrugging the towel off and taking Sungu’s hand, pulling him into their shared bedroom.

 

Jaewan had given them the room for themselves that night, sacrificing and sleeping on the couch. He hadn’t taken no for an answer, only sending them a  _ look _ that spoke volumes and had them blushing to the roots of their hair. 

 

They cuddle up on the lower bunk of their bed where Sungu would usually climb up to, Wangho snuffling and moving towards Sungu.

 

“You always feel so cold,” Sungu comments, taking Wangho’s hands in his own and blowing softly on them. He shrieks a little when Wangho shoves his cold feet between his calves, smiling fondly when Wangho cackles.

 

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” Sungu says, shaking his head. He leans forward to kiss Wangho when Wangho pouts, petal soft against petal soft, then giggles when Wangho deepens the kiss, hands wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

 

They continue to kiss, losing themselves in the familiarity of it. It’s always nice to have a private moment for themselves, especially when they’re in an apartment full of their members and privacy was difficult to come by. Here, in their room, under the sheets, they have time to spend for themselves and each other.

 

“Did you have a good day?” Sungu asks, softly, when they pull apart. 

 

Wangho laughs and flicks his forehead, earning himself a sulking boyfriend. “You’re asking me like my birthday’s already over. It just started, you idiot.”

 

“Rude,” Sungu replies. “See if I ever ask you about your day again.”

 

Snorting, Wangho leans forward to kiss his boyfriend in order to appease him. “Yes, yes, I had a good day,” He says, almost patronizing. “It’s… Better now that I’m with you though.”

 

Sungu stares at him for a long, long time. Wangho isn’t prone to affection, be it in his words or in his actions, and Sungu is used to that. He laughs, eyes crinkling into happy crescents and tugging Wangho even closer to kiss him again.

 

“I love you,” Sungu breathes, eyes bright. Wangho flushes a bright red under his gaze and he laughs, helpless in his adoration. “Happy birthday, Wangho.”


End file.
